System management of remote access to a database is the subject of numerous articles and patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,221 discloses a print server with arbitrated client access, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,964 discloses dynamic memory mapping for a memory controller that serves to effectuate the allocation, extension and deallocation of dynamic structures, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,491 discloses a communication network with associated server stations and server addresses resolved by a computer algorithm. However, none of the prior art references that applicant is aware of discloses the enhanced database server of the subject invention.